buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Necro World
A world whose name entails Necromancy, a form of dark magic. It consists of sages who utilise wizardry to contact spirits and use them in battle. The sky above this world is filled with purple clouds, and the leader, Dark Mage, Asmothyus rules the sky and watches over his people with compassion. Regardless of the arts they use to battle, they are a friendly nation, welcoming to all who wish to visit for a good reason. They are very lenient with teaching as well. Playstyle It's all about the drop zone like. Activating Impacts, Spells, and Effects from the drop zone or filling up your field from the drop zone or vice versa is the main mechanic. It aims to get cards into the drop zone, and many call costs include discarding from the hand. * Dark Art '''- The Spells, Impact and Item cards which change the game through sacrificing cards. * '''Dark Dragon - The ruthless beasts which discard cards from the hand and retire units in order to gain devastating effects. Many monsters will have a strong draw engine in order to keep hand advantage. * Dark Warrior '- The valiant warriors which rise from the grave in order to fight. They return many cards from the drop zone to the field, hand and deck to keep a good advantage all around the match. Use of Dark Art cards fill the drop zone quickly to create a toolbox for Dark Warriors. * '''Sage '- The powerful masters of magic who use sacrificial costs to deal direct damage to the opponent and use the power of many spells and items. The Fiend Roar archetype is a slight unison of all of these attributes and this archetype focuses on large scale combos and finishers. The powerful combos are found in their size 3 monsters while their swarm is found in the lower sizes. There are many cards which activate from the drop zone in order to defend the user when necessary, but these cards have large call costs. Attributes *Dark Art * Dark Dragon * Dark Warrior * Sage Archetypes *Fiend Roar List of Necro World cards Flags *Necro World '''Dark Art Items *Blade of Hades * Hellfire Staff, Black Inferno * Fiend Roar, Hammer of Thanatos Spells *Dark Hurricane * Great Spell, Shadow Spear * Great Spell, Impure World Reincarnation * Spirit Exchange * Underworld Transaction * Underworld Revitalising * Full Zone Reincarnation Impacts *Underworld Rising * Fiend Roar, Eruption of Grapha's Soul Monsters Dark Dragon Size 0 *Shadow Spark Dragon * Spirit Medium Dragon Size 1 * Size 2 * Black Flame Dragon Size 3 * Phantom King Dragon Dark Warrior Size 0 * Size 1 * Size 2 * Size 3 * Dark Mage, Asmothyus * Lord of the Abyss, Raidark Sage Size 0 * Size 1 * Size 2 * Size 3 * Dark Mage, Asmothyus Fiend Roar Size 0 * Fiend Roar, Dyf * Fiend Roar, Topp Size 1 * Fiend Roar, Lure * Fiend Roar, Galliad * Fiend Roar, Gnasha * Fiend Roar, Kross Size 2 * Fiend Roar, Ragin * Fiend Roar, Valkyrion * Fiend Roar, Garuda * Fiend Roar, Death Lancer Size 3 * Fiend Roar, Dianaira * Fiend Roar, Grapha of the Shadows Size 4 * Fiend Roar Leviathan More cards coming soon...Category:New Worlds